


Not Leaving Things Unfinished

by Sorrelglade



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, MC has a blackbelt in sucking dick, Making Out, Mc is taking charge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelglade/pseuds/Sorrelglade
Summary: Things get a bit heated when you turn the tables on a certain avatar of wrath.
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	Not Leaving Things Unfinished

**Author's Note:**

> This MC is very loosely based on an oc from a different fandom who would totally suck a pent up Satan off.

A whole day of swimming with the demon brothers at the RAD pool left you cold and a little tired. You had fun splashing and swimming with the brothers. All except for Satan who sat nearby with a book, not even in a swimsuit. You were kind of sad he got to miss out on the fun but knowing satan he probably had more fun with the book. You left before everyone else because you started to get too cold. What you didn't know is that Satan left shortly after you did

Satan followed you into your room. You didn’t realize Satan was behind you until you tried to open the door to your room. Satan's hand was pushing it open and guiding you inside.

"Satan what do you-" you were interrupted by Satan's lips crashing into yours. He rubbed the soft slightly damp skin of your back and waist. His tongue forcing its way inside your mouth. Seeing you in the swimsuit for most of the day and not doing anything about it was not helping him. He finally gave in to temptation. 

His hand grazed your soggy swimsuit clad bottom. His hands strayed too low. He stopped everything, all confidence was gone. You giggled at how cute his blushing face was. Unfortunately for him, you weren't done yet.

Satan sat on Your bed backing away from you. He is well aware of how he is. A monster. An act like that could ruin everything.  
"I'm sorry for touching you so inappropriately I should have asked for permission first," Satan said. You decided to take this opportunity to change out of your wet swimwear and into something dry. Of course you wanted to tease the demon in your room.  
"Lemme just get changed out of my swimsuit." You went through your dresser and grabbed an outfit out of it.  
"Please do." 

You don't go into the bathroom to change. Instead you change right where you are, in front of the dresser. You don’t face Satan but you don't try to face away from him either. He tries his hardest not to look but damn why are you ok with this?

"Alright I'm done." You said in your normal clothes.  
"Why must you torment me..." Satan sighed.

You don't answer.

You take the lead. You sit on his lap facing him. You take his hands and place them on your butt. He lets out a gasp but it's silenced by your lips. You are asserting dominance over this demon, slowly conquering him. You can tell he is getting hard because you can feel him trying to rub his member against you from underneath.

"Don't worry Satan I'm not going to start anything I won't finish." You purred before biting his neck a few times. You have no intention of leaving him pent up.

A few more bites and a couple of kisses later you finally release Satan. He is glad he can finally take a bit of a breather. How quickly you managed to turn the tables on him gave him a pleasant shock. Not like this was the first time either of you made out like this but it was by far the most intense. He will have to pay you back next time for this

That was until he noticed you are on your knees working at his pants fumbling with the button and zipper.

"What are you doing!?" Satan asked his face turning red but is doing nothing to stop you.  
"I told you. I'm not going to start anything I won't finish." you said.  
"Here! Now! You... I'm... I'm not sure I'm ready!" Satan pleaded. It looks like he misunderstood your intentions.  
"Silly demon. I'm just gonna suck you off." You purr as you unzip his pants.

"That's just as bad! You can't possibly want to!" Satan tried to reason with you but you were having none of it.  
You have his dick out and in your hand. It's almost fully erect. You stroke it at an agonizing slow place.  
"I'm a little disappointed... I expected something scarier with how you're acting." Despite being larger than any human dick you have ever seen, it didn't have any barbs or weird colors like you were expecting. In fact it was rather pretty,... for a penis.

"So you want me to...or nah." You looked up at Satan. With you between his legs looking so sweet but lustful eyes, Satan was conflicted. He never had his dick sucked before but some relief would be most welcome right now.  
"I do... but-" Satan's sentence was derailed by you giving his member a good long lick. Hot salvia quickly cooling on his dick made it throb with desire. He whimpered.  
"Hmmmm?" You asked giving a few more licks.  
"I have no idea why you would possibly want this... but please I beg you." Satan replied.

You start out slow playing with the head and working your way into deepthroating as much of this demon cock as you can. Satan can't believe he is getting sucked by a human. He feels paranoid and guilty for wanting this. Do you know how easily he could hurt you in such a compromising position? That he could face fuck you at full force making you take the entirety of his length, choking you with his swollen member. That he could just ram into the back of your throat making you beg for air.

"Babe relax. Just enjoy it. I want to do this for you because I love you." You said as you take the cock out of your mouth for a quick breather. That's right, you are doing this because you trust that he won't hurt you. That you are doing this out of love.

Satan's focus shifted to you. You looked up at him with your beautiful eyes. Satan stroked your hair lovingly. He certainly didn't deserve to be this lucky. A monster like him shouldn't get nice things like you. 

When he got closer he started to let his lust take over he grabbed a fistful of your hair and started to gently grind into your face. He held back on doing this sooner but he needed to cum so badly right now. You started to do some tongue work under his member to help push him over the edge. Satan moaned loudly when he came. You managed to swallow every drop much to his surprise. You gave a few more bobs of your head for good measure making sure you milked every last drop out before releasing him from your mouth.

"That... that was beautiful..." Satan panted.


End file.
